


Яблочный остров

by goldenfool (shadowkatja)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affalon | Avalon, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fairies, Fantasy, Magic, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/goldenfool
Summary: Вера мояКрепче каменных стен –Я вернусь к тебе в пору цветения…
Kudos: 1





	Яблочный остров

**Author's Note:**

> Немного Нервно — Яблочный остров

Владычица туманов встречает её на берегу. И ей всё никак не свыкнуться с этим фактом, никак не принять его. Сама Светлая Госпожа стоит на причале босыми ногами и ждёт, когда в серебристой дымке появится огонек, что позже превратится в лодку с одинокой фигурой. Она протягивает руку, и дёргает за запястье к себе в объятья. От неё одуряюще пахнет яблоками.

— Наконец-то ты здесь.

В эту ночь загорятся костры до небес. В эту ночь смертным откроются двери. В эту ночь жар слившихся тел впитается в землю, что к утру укроется яблоневыми цветами, которые сбросят деревья, получившие энергию жизни — готовые плодоносить. А после того, всем, не принадлежащим этому месту, предложат яблоко. Чтобы остаться.

Только яблоки бывают разные. И остаться можно по-разному.

Её ждет длинная рубаха со сложной вышивкой по подолу. Белые нити, что почти незаметны на такой же белой ткани. Ей снова даруют возможность не быть человекой. Не быть смертной. Не быть добычей. Ей даруют право сохранить свой разум чистым, и выбирать честно. Как будто ей нужен какой-то выбор.

Она стоит под древним деревом, сквозь ресницы наблюдая, как глупые смертные прыгают через костры в объятьях фейри, когда Светлая Госпожа неслышно подходит и шепчет на ухо:

— Ты никогда не хотела попробовать так, как они?

— Никогда.

Она разворачивается, кладет руку на грудь Владычицы и не чувствует биения чужого сердца — никак не может привыкнуть, — а та улыбается, отрывая её от своей груди, и целует в запястье, слегка касаясь его языком.

— Ну, нет — так нет, — Светлая Госпожа с усмешкой увлекает её в сторону дворца.

Она сама захлопывает высокие двери покоев. Такая же смертная. Такая же глупая.

***

Утро традиционно встречает её возвращённой одеждой, потому что больше нет нужды защищать свой разум, и яблоком. С глянцевым красным боком. Совсем не похожим на те, что раздают по утрам смертным. Бесценный дар. Она качает головой и даже не думает брать его в руки — Светлая Госпожа всё так же эгоистично желает оставить её при себе.

Она бросает перевязь с кинжалами в лодку, когда Владычица приходит на причал. Заспанная, растрёпанная, с цветами, запутавшимися в льняных волосах, — сейчас она похожа на человеку более, чем когда-либо. Фейри протягивает яблоко. То самое, что она оставила на постели.

— Я не прошу тебя остаться. Ты знаешь, я уважаю твой выбор и твоё решение.

Это больше, чем можно было когда-нибудь ожидать.

— Просто возьми его. На память.

Светлая Госпожа не говорит больше ничего, до боли сжимая её в объятьях. Владычица туманов видит её судьбу, а она понимает, что нет никакого «на память». Ей вручают бессмертие, но оставляют выбор — исчезнуть или вернуться на Яблочный Остров, когда придет время. Навсегда.

Она забирает яблоко, складывая его к остальным вещам, и целует свою любовь. Страстно. Отчаянно.

***

_ Вера моя _

_ Крепче каменных стен – _

_ Я вернусь к тебе в пору цветения… _


End file.
